


It Goes Around

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Jesse Is Oblivious, M/M, Shovel Talk, hanzo is gay, i mean he's a smart guy usually, jesse's thick thighs will save lives, mei and hanzo are friends, mei is asexual and aromantic, shovel talk all around, weeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Jesse answers the door to a testy environmentalist and Hanzo has to release a dragon. It's hardly as dramatic as it sounds.





	It Goes Around

**Author's Note:**

> this is listed as just 'protecc' in my notes app

Genji's older brother had had a rough day. That was actually an understatement but he didn't want to get into it.

That's when he saw her.

Mei Zhou looked over and pushed her glasses back into place before a smile lit up her already cheerful disposition. When she smiled her eyes closed. As did his. 

The two struck up an easy enough rapport, her chatting and looking after him in her gentle ways and he returned the favor with his company and unexpected good humor. She caught herself laughing at his quips and when he looked at her his features softened with affection.

That's why when Jesse opened his door to an ice blaster held to his nose by a small, firm scientist he was more that a little unnerved.

"I will entrust my friend to you, but if you hurt him I will not hesitate." 

Jesse swallowed thickly.

"What...?" 

She searched his eyes. 

"You really don't know...?"

Jesse blinked stupidly for a few beats. Then a few more.

His tanned complexion dusted over with a blush and she nodded to herself.

"Wait- I thought he was with you?" She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"He is not interested in my side of the gene pool, Jesse." 

He shivered in fear at the, ahem, ice in her gaze.

"That so..." He held his hat to his head as her weapon pressed him closer into the metal door. "And you...?"

"Not interested in anything but my work. Never have been." She lowered her gun finally, her expression fond. "He needed a friend and I wouldn't trade him for the whole world, Jesse." 

His eyes widened again as the discharger pressed back into his face.

"So take good care of him, okay?" With that she holstered her cannon and turned on her heel. "Oh and Jesse?" He stiffened as she looked up over her shoulder. "We never had this conversation." 

He gulped nervously.

"Yes ma'am." 

It was only after the scientist had passed through a few distant air locks before he let himself feel the warmth in his chest. Hanzo liked him back.

Hanzo liked him back!

-

"She did not..." The elder ninja pinched the bridge of his nose where his piercing shifted back and forth beneath the skin. Jesse grinned dopily.

"She kinda did, Sweetheart. Put the fear o god into me too, don't you mind." 

Hanzo groaned but then just sighed.

He looked up between his fingers and smiled. Jesse's mind went blank at that smile.

"Your mother and sister had much the same conversation with me, I assure you." 

The wind left McCree's sails faster than a shifting headwind.

"They didn't."

Hanzo lifted his head to smile straight into his eyes. Jesse had to sit down. Especially when his crush's eyes crinkled and his eyes were so soft and warm...

"Oh, I assure you that they did." 

Jesse sighed and looked heavenward. 

"What am I gonna do with them..." Jesse's eyes widened and he levelled a shocked look across the coffee table. Hanzo's attention jerked over to him at the sudden motion.

"What?"

"Who's _Genji_ gonna chew out?"

Hanzo blinked owlishly.

A smirk formed on the older man's lips and while he watched the archer began laughing.

"Probably both, though I would wager he will come after me first."

Jesse grinned roguishly.

"You wanna bet on that, Shimada?" 

Hanzo chuckled into his crooked index finger and the very corners of his eyes shine with tears of laughter. Jesse smiled internally. Genji laughed the same way. Loud at first and then behind his left index finger. He'd see if they noticed. Their fragile relationship didn't need cowboy boots accidentally stepping on any exposed nerves. No, Jesse thought as he stretched his long legs in the recliner, they could figure it out amongst themselves. 

Jesse froze.

"See something you like, Archer?"

A light flush crawled over the other man's cheeks as he was caught watching how the cowboy's jeans strained around his thighs when he moved. Jesse quirked a brow, a cheeky grin lighting his features.

"My eyes are up here, handsome." 

Hanzo blushed a fantastic shade of red and averted his gaze. 

"I take it back Jesse, I will sick my brother on you."

At that the cowboy threw his head back and laughed.

"Bring it on!"

He got a noodle dragon to the face.


End file.
